Helicopters are known comprising a fuselage; a turret armed with a weapon at the front end of the fuselage; and two wings projecting from the fuselage and equipped with further weapons and/or auxiliary tanks.
More specifically, the turret comprises a weapon fed with ammunition on a continuous belt.
More specifically, the helicopter comprises a rigid duct having a rear loading end connected to an ammunition tank, and a front end close to the turret. As the weapon is fired, the ammunition belt runs into the duct through the front end, and along a portion outside the fuselage to the turret.
A need is felt within the industry to increase ammunition feed to the turret without impairing the aerodynamic characteristics of the helicopter.